


Unexpected Surprise

by GuineaGoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaGoon/pseuds/GuineaGoon
Summary: “Majesty, I wanted to let you know I got you an anniversary gift.” Cor’s voice was slightly muffled and out of breath as he spoke.The moment the door closed behind Clarus, Regis immediately rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We don’t celebrate our anniversary.”“And yet, here I am, specifically bringing you a gift. You shouldn’t be arguing against a present.”
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Regis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I return with more Cor/Regis! Another one for FFXV RarePairs, this time using the prompt, anniversary.
> 
> This literally came to my brain while going to work, and I wrote the first 300 words while in the drive thru for coffee.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Marshall, what an unexpected phone call.” Regis said in the phone as he gestured to Clarus to follow him. 

“Majesty, I wanted to let you know I got you an anniversary gift.” Cor’s voice was slightly muffled and out of breath as he spoke.

The moment the door closed behind Clarus, Regis immediately rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We don’t celebrate our anniversary.”

Clarus raised an eyebrow at Regis. The King simply waved away his smirking friend to try and focus on the other noises happening in the background of the call.

“And yet, here I am, specifically bringing you a gift. You shouldn’t be arguing against a present.” If Cor didn’t sound so out of breath, Regis could hear the faint amusement and smirk through those words. 

Looking over the papers on his desk, Regis found Cor’s mission details. “And just what did you find for me in Niflheim?”

“And ruin the surprise?” Now he listened for it, he could hear the crunch of snow. 

Regis was prevented from responding to his recalcitrant partner by a commotion at the door. “What did you do?” He hissed while Clarus opened the door a crack. He had to put down the phone to address the person coming to speak with him, preventing him from hearing the response. 

One of his many advisors stepped into the room, bowed, then spoke, “Your Majesty, we just got word of one of the Niflheim research stations… well, blowing up.” They looked at Regis with tightly clasped hands. “We don’t have any known agents in the area, so we aren’t sure if this is an experiment gone wrong, or a rebellion brewing in the Empire.”

Regis looked down at his phone and held back a sigh. This had to be connected.

“Do we know what kind of research this facility managed?” The King asked instead. 

“Our intel believed this focused on weapon development. We had been trying to get someone to infiltrate it in the near future to see if we could find a weakness for the Magitek troops.” The advisor explained without even moving their hands once. 

“Thank you for informing me. Keep an eye on the situation in case we can glean anything from it. If nothing else, this will be a set back for any developments.” Regis replied with a small nod of his head. 

They took it as the dismissal it was and hurried out of the room. 

The moment they were alone, Regis picked up his phone and scowled. “He hung up on me.” He growled. 

Clarus made a noise Regis was going to completely ignore. “If he’s the reason for this development, he probably has good reason to hang up on you.”

“Why do we allow Cor out of the Citadel alone again?” Regis asked while pressing his fingers against his brow. Now the offer of an anniversary gift was even more ominous.

“I’m more curious what Cor thinks is an appropriate sixth year anniversary gift. I know he doesn’t follow that sort of nonsense.” Clarus was far too amused for this conversation.

Regis narrowed his eyes. “We agreed we don’t celebrate anniversaries. I didn’t think he actually knew it!”

“And why do you know it?”

“Come on, we need to see what else they are finding out about this research facility. The Council will undoubtedly want to meet soon.” Regis refused to answer the question and just stood up to head to the door.

Clarus just laughed softly while he followed along behind his charge.

\---

Cor took two weeks to get back to Insomnia. Regis would swear he did not count the days, but those close to him knew better. The King worried about his Marshal until he appeared back in the confines of the Wall.

Today, Cor finally returned to the Citadel. The rumors flew around the building before Regis had the chance to see him for himself. The news of a strange package being carefully guarded only made him more intrigued and curious. 

Cor called, finally, about an hour after the first bit of news started to circulate, and he simply asked to get a private meeting with Regis. 

His request was immediately granted. 

Those meetings were not important right now. 

Just a few minutes passed from that phone call to Clarus and Regis safely tucked away in the King's private office. A minute later Cor arrived into his office. Regis had to take a moment to take in Cor’s appearance in front of him. He was clean, probably having showered after getting back from the trip. But he needed a shave to take care of two weeks of beard growth. 

The item which really got Regis's attention though, was the large bundle wrapped up in Cor's arms. The black cloth which had obviously been an old jacket of Cor's was covered in dirt and grime, but the Marshal was determined to keep a close grip on it. 

"Welcome back. I didn't think getting a present would take this long. You missed our anniversary." Regis greeted him with as much calm as he could manage. 

The schooled expression on Cor's face broke into a little smile. "Would you like to see your gift, Regis?" 

"I would like to see what made you take an unauthorized trip into a Niflheim research facility and destroy it. We will be talking about that later. Now what do you-" 

Regis stopped talking when he heard a familiar noise come from the bundle in Cor's arms. 

The cry of a child. 

"Do you have an infant?" Clarus was the first person to manage to find his words. 

Cor didn't say anything as he stepped around Regis's desk to lay down the bundle into his King's arms. "Happy Anniversary." 

Inside the bundle was a slowly waking infant with blue eyes and the faintest fuzz of blond hair on their head. They were pale, paler than anyone Regis had ever seen, and they were tiny. 

"Cor, you cannot kidnap a child as an anniversary gift." Regis gasped. "What did you do?" 

"I didn't kidnap that child. This little boy was being held in a tube in the Niflheim facility. This was an experiment." Cor's voice was cold, even as Regis watched his large hand gently soothe the boy. 

"A tube? From the research facilities? They've moved onto human experimentation?" Clarus asked. Regis heard him walk over to look over his shoulder to get a look at the boy. 

Cor sighed. "I- had an informant who sent me a frantic message, asking me to take care of this. I tried to meet up with them, only to find a dead body. I used the information originally only to find out if they were correct, and found this." Cor carefully pulled his hand from the weak grasp of the blond before it tightened up in a white knuckled fist. 

"I hope you understand why I couldn't let that facility continue to stand once I learned what was happening. I couldn't save the other children, they couldn't be removed from the equipment. He was the only one I could save." The cold of Cor's voice had faded to a shaking rage as he explained. 

Regis finally managed to look up at Cor to see his face properly. He rarely got to see the contained rage anymore, not after his experience with Gilgamesh. "No, you did the right thing Cor. This is- this is certainly an anniversary gift I would not have imagined." Regis finally said. "Now, what do we do with this little guy? Do you wish to take him?"

“Me? I’m not good with children.” Cor replied quickly and shook his head. “I thought you could help me find a good foster family for him. After we finish looking him over.”

“Not good with- Noctis adores you.” Regis countered.

“His Highness is just barely a year old. He likes pretty much everyone.” Cor countered. “And I have more missions outside the Wall than in. He deserves better.”

Regis wished he could find a way to keep Cor closer to home, but the wandering soul had yet to calm down enough to really settle down inside Insomnia.

He sighed and nodded. “Very well. Take him to the Medical Ward to look over him. I’ll start to- I’ll begin making the appropriate feelers for a good foster family.”

“Thank you Regis.”

\---

Cor’s fingers combed through Regis’s hair gently, as they relaxed after the hectic month which followed Cor’s return. Regis resisted the urge to hum some while he finished reading over this report and could head to bed. He set down the paper file and twisted to look up at Cor with narrowed eyes.

“You remember our anniversary.” He accused. “Even though we agreed we wouldn’t bother with them.”

An eyebrow rose in response to that. “You remember it too. You didn’t tell me I was wrong.” Cor replied. His fingers did still on his head, poised to move at any moment.

Regis sighed at that. “You have the hardest time remembering dates. How do you-”

“Because it’s important. I want to remember how long we’ve been together, to know how long I’ve been able to have moments like this.” Cor interrupted and stepped away from the chair to stand on the other side of the desk to face down Regis.

“Why didn’t you say anything? I didn’t realize it would be so special to you.”

“Because I didn’t want to make you feel obligated. We were always- this was always supposed to be something beyond your royal duties and not be another burden.”

Regis couldn’t remain standing anymore, and he soon found himself standing in front of Cor to take his hands and squeeze them. “You are never a burden on me, love. Next year, we will have a wonderful anniversary, since you’ve now given me permission to spoil you at least one day out of the year.”

Cor choked a little at that, but his hands were holding on just as strongly at Regis’s. “You would love to do that. I’ll make sure to get you a. . . more appropriate gift.”

“Yes, I don’t think my heart can handle secret Nif bases being destroyed for a gift every year.” Regis laughed.

“Oh, I’ll keep them for the special anniversaries. Keep you on your toes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just, really adore the idea of the two of them together. There is such an interesting dynamic to be explored between the King and the former wild child his father hired who grew up to be the stoic Marshal. And I would like to think the wild child days aren't that forgotten, as I got to play with a bit here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I greatly appreciate everyone of you!


End file.
